The Room
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: The Chat Room between a whole bunch of characters from Twilight, Star Wars, Harry Potter and the Vampire Diaries including a special character made up by me! -ONE SHOT-


**Angel has entered the room**

**Edward has entered the room**

**Emmet has entered the room**

**Jasper has entered the room**

**Alice has entered the room**

**Rosalie has entered the room**

Angel: Good Evening Everyone. How was everyone's day?

Edward: It was alright. Yours?

Angel: Just peachy! Lol

Edward: Sounds fun

Angel: Oh it was

Emmet: Did you see the new girl? She's a babe!!

Angel: Bella Swan?

Emmet: Yeah, I think that's her name

Edward: She's the daughter of Chief Swan. She moved in with him

Emmet: Wow Edward, stalker much.

Angel: She is very frail, and shy, poor thing.

Edward: Yeah, I could sense pain within her.

Emmet: Dude – this is getting creepy.

Angel: Shut up Em

Edward: Don't make me kick your ass – again

Emmet: Yo' you never kicked my ass

Angel: Let's stop fighting and just get on with it...

Alice: Angel's right, you kids are a pain in the ass

Rosalie: Alice, that's my boyfriend you're talking about and you're also right

Jasper: Everyone be calm, and be cool

**Melissa has entered the conversation**

Angel: Hey Honey!

Melissa: Hey

Angel: How are you? How was your day?

Melissa: It was alright, lots of work. How was yours?

Angel: It was okay. I missed you! Where are you?

Melissa: I missed you too! I'm at home about to pass out lol

Angel: Go to bed then :P

Melissa: I should, but I don't wanna

Edward: Did you see Bella today Melissa?

Melissa: Yeah, she sat behind me in a few classes

Edward: Did she seem, fragile, to you?

Melissa: Yeah she did, any movement and she jumped. She didn't say a word either. I tried introducing myself but she just stared at me.

Angel: She is very shy, and is probably intimidated.

Emmet: I heard her school was three times the size of the Forks high school.

Edward: Wow

Melissa: I'm glad I live in a shit hole with all you losers :P

Alice: Thanks Melissa…

Melissa: haha I'm only kidding Alice :P

Alice: I know!! Lol I still love you even if you do think we're losers

Melissa: Haha Good to know

Angel: Melissa, I'll be there in about an hour alright?

Melissa: That's great Angel, thanks! I'll be awake

Angel: You better not be…

Melissa: Try to stop me

Angel: oh... I will

Melissa: Good

Rosalie: Oh please, get a room you two. We don't want to hear any gross stuff

Emmet: Babe, I can talk about stuff you did to me last night, which was fantastic by the way.

Rosalie: Emmet, shut up.

Melissa: LOL

Jasper: Oh god…

Emmet: She went down on me like there was no tomorrow.

Rosalie: EMMET!

Melissa: hahahahaha this is priceless

Rosalie: It won't be when I kick your ass Melissa... now shut it

Angel: Hey, stop picking on her

Rosalie: I can do whatever the !#$ I want

Melissa: Stupid idiot

Rosalie: Excuse me bitch?

Melissa: S-t-u-p-i-d I-d-i-o-t

Rosalie: Oh !#$ no, you did not just do that

Melissa: Would you like me to spell it out for you again?

Rosalie:

Emmet: Hey Melissa.. please stop I don't want her to blow me awayyyy

Rosalie: AH! I hate all of you

Emmet: Except me :D

Rosalie: No.. I hate you the most

Emmet : Thats why you secretly loveee meee

Rosalie: Oh for !#$s sake, I'll see you in a second Melissa

**Rosalie has left the room**

Melissa: Oh shit!

Angel: Melissa, go lock your door! Emmet, get there QUICK!

Melissa: She's already here

**Melissa has been disconnected and is no longer in this conversation**

Angel: !#$

Edward: I'm on my way

Emmet: Me to

Alice: Me to!

Jasper: Me too!

**Edward has left the room**

**Emmet has left the room**

**Alice has left the room**

**Jasper has left the room**

**Angel has left the room**

**Edward has entered the room**

**Angel has entered the room**

Edward: How is she doing?

Angel: Good, but her breathing is shallow and she is crying in her sleep

Edward: Where is Rosalie?

Angel: Emmet took her

Edward: Oh god…

Angel: She voted Melissa out of the club

Edward: WHAT!

Angel: We have to get everyone together and vote the opposite

Edward: Of course, I'll rally everyone up.

Angel: Great thanks.. If Melissa was kicked out I would leave to

Edward: As would I

**Alice has entered the room**

**Jasper has entered the room**

**Emmet has entered the room**

**Tom has entered the room**

**Rosalie has entered the room**

**Lucious has entered the room**

**Darth Vader has entered the room**

**Rosalie has been blocked from this room**

**Emmet has been blocked from this room**

Angel: People.. you have all been summoned for a great favour

Tom: What is it?

Angel: Last night Rosalie attacked Melissa, and then voted her out of the club.

Lucious: What!?

Darth Vader: How could she

Jasper: Rosalie has lost it

Angel: So I am asking of all of you to vote her to stay in

Edward: And if she is out, Angel and I have decided to follow her

Jasper: Edward! Think of Carlisle and Esme

Edward: They'll understand my decision

Alice: I would leave to

Jasper: Alice! NO!

Alice: Why won't you to Jasper?

Jasper: Because… I… it took so long to be actually added into the club and because now Rosalie was an idiot and did that I may loose it all

Alice: Jasper Hale! It isn't all about you, this is about Edward and Angel losing Melissa.

Jasper: Then why do I have to leave?

Alice: To show your support

Jasper: I do, but not.. that way…

Edward: Jasper, I understand. Its alright

Tom: I will follow as well

Darth Vader: So will I

Lucious: And I

Tom: I haven't been quite keen with the club since Rosalie took over.

Darth Vader: I agree, she had too many rules and was slowly taking over when it wasn't her right.

Angel: Before we do that, we want to try to keep her in.

Tom: Is she alright?

Angel: No.. Rosalie really hurt her

Darth Vader: Oh my god, Melissa is such a sweet girl, how would anyone even as evil as myself want to harm her in anyway.

Tom: Rosalie

Darth Vader: I think we should all leave instead of staying in and trying to get her back in

Tom: Yes, I agree. We could start our own club

Edward: Good idea, but that takes a long process.

Darth Vader: I have the papers with me, I could begin now.

Edward: Alright!

Angel: Yes. Lets do that! I'll invite Rosalie and Emmet back in and we can tell them our decision.

**Rosalie has been unblocked from the room**

**Emmet has been unblocked from the room**

**Emmet has entered the room**

**Rosalie has entered the room**

Angel: Guys we have some announcements to make

Rosalie: What is this!?

Emmet: What is going on! I couldn't enter

Edward: We've decided since you attacked Melissa, and kicked her out we are going to leave as well.

Darth Vader: All of us

Tom: Me to.. We don't want to be in a club where our leaders treat our friends that way.

Rosalie: You can't leave! You signed the contracts

Angel: Doesn't matter

Rosalie: Yes it does!

Angel: No, it doesn't.

Emmet: Why!?!?!?!

Edward: I just said…

Emmet: But why though!

Edward: You can join with us brother,

Rosalie: He won't…

Emmet: I can't

Rosalie: Good boy

Emmet: I mean Rosalie.. I can't stay

Rosalie: EMMET!

Emmet: Sorry babe, but they're right

**Emmet has left the room**

Rosalie: NO!

**Rosalie has kicked everyone out of the room**

Rosalie: How could this happen to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rosalie has left the room**

WELCOME TO THE ROOM.. IT IS NOW THE NEXT DAY

**Angel has entered the room**

**Melissa has entered the room**

**Edward has entered the room**

**Darth Vader has entered the room**

**Tom has entered the room**

**Lucious has entered the room**

**Frodo has entered the room**

**Sam has entered the room**

Angel: Melissa, my darling!

Edward: How are you feeling?"

Melissa: Hey everyone, I'm doing okay

Darth Vader: Good, we've all been worried Melissa. I'm glad to hear you are doing better

Tom: As am I

Lucious: And I

Angel: Melissa, I'll be there earlier tonight

Melissa: oh good

Edward: I will also drop by to make sure everything is good

**Jacob has entered the room**

Melissa: great, thanks Edward

Jacob: Melissa!!!!!!

Melissa: Hey Jake

Jacob: How have you been?

Melissa: I've been better lol

Angel: Did you not hear Jacob?

Jacob: Yes, I did

Edward: oh

Angel: She better be good ;)

Melissa: If I'm not?

Angel: Then… we'll speak about it later :P

Jacob: Oh god

Angel: I'm sorry Jacob if you're too young

Jacob: Oh shut up

Angel: You're the one that called out God's name

Jacob: Oh my god! Your annoying! Melissa.. why did you choose him again?

Angel: You mean why did she choose me, even though its obvious over you?

Jacob: I am a lot better

Angel: I'm not a dog

Jacob: I'm not a blood sucker

Edward: Shut up, both of you

Jacob: Make me Cullen

Melissa: stop please

Jacob: Make me bitch

Angel: Jacob! That was too far

Jacob: Melissa's knows I'm joking

Angel: WTF

Melissa: I'm going to go now…

Jacob: Don't leave! I was kidding Melissa

Angel: Baby, I'll be there at 10:30-ish okay?

Edward: I'll stop by at 11:00

Jacob: And I'll be there at 11:30

Angel: NO YOU WON'T

Jacob: Try to stop me asshole

**Jacob has left the room**

**Melissa has left the room**

**Angel has left the room**

**Edward has left the room**

Darth Vader: Stupid children

Tom: I agree

Lucious: I do as well

Darth Vader: Notice how we always say the same things?

Tom: Yeah lol

Lucious: Yeah, its strange

Tom: Very.. we need a larger vocabulary!

**Darth Vader has left the room**

**Tom has left the room**

**Angel has entered the room**

**Melissa has entered the room**

Angel: Melissa, how are you feeling? I will come as soon as I can I promise

Melissa: thanks angel

Angel: Its all my fault, if I hadn't gotten there earlier then you wouldn't be in so much pain

Melissa: no its not yoru fautkl

Melissa: your fault*

Angel: I am going to come now.

**Melissa has left the conversation**

**Angel has left the conversation**

Lucious: I will also go... hmmmm

**Lucious has left the conversation**

***An Update from Melissa has been sent to Angel: Angel...I have changed places atm...I had to escape, I had to get away...I'm sorry...I hope you find me...I love you***

**Angel has entered the room**

**Damon has entered the room**

**Edward has entered the room**

**Stefan has entered the room**

**Jacob has entered the room**

**James has entered the room**

**Emmett has entered the room**

**Jasper has entered the room**

**Alice has entered the room**

Angel: GUYS! GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward: What is it!!!

Angel: She...she has disappeared.

Edward: Melissa? Where!

Angel: Yeah she sent me a note...

Damon: Then we will go find her. Is she alright?

Angel: She didn't seem herself

Stefan: We will find her Angel, we will.

Alice: I am having a vision. I can see her...oh god...

Angel: What! Alice, tell me, what do you see?

Alice: She is...collapsed on the side of a road, people are driving by, no one is stopping, she...she is trying to get up...she gets up, takes a step...oh god she fell again...she is such a wreck.

Angel: Where is she!?!?!

Alice: 7 hours away... yes, to the north.

Angel: I am off. Edward? Jacob?

Jacob: On my way

Edward: Coming.

**Angel has turned mobile**

**Jacob has turned mobile**

**Edward has turned mobile**

Alice: Someone has pulled over...black car...big man is picking her up...he carries her into his car...they drive away.

Jacob: Fuck!

Edward: Stay on her if you can.

Emmet: How are you holding up Angel?

Angel: ...

Jacob: Not good guys.

Edward: Its best if we don't speak to him...not right now. Its hard for him, for her, its hard for all of us.

Alice: The man has pulled up into a house. He is carrying her in, she is unconscious, he lays her on a bed. He pulls the blankets over her, he leaves. She is speaking in her sleep... she is crying Angel's name.

Angel: Oh god...

Edward: Hang in there Angel, we are almost there

**Chat room has been closed, sorry for the technical errors.**

**Chat room has been opened, sorry for the technical errors.**

**Edward has entered the room**

**Angel has entered the room**

**Melissa has entered the room**

**Stefan has entered the room**

**Anonymous has entered the room**

Edward: Who is anonymous?

Anonymous: The point of being anonymous is to not say who you are.

Angel: True, however in this chat room we have conversations that are confidential and require everyone to be known.

Anonymous: There are no rules saying I can't be in here.

Angel: Yes, but we use this chat room for other purposes.

Anonymous: We?

Angel: Quite a few people.

Melissa: This person sounds like an idiot

Angel: They do

Anonymous: I'm an idiot Melissa for not wanting to let strangers know who I am?

Angel: Yes, why be secretive when we are ourselves.

Edward: Lets just go to a different room, its pointless in arguing with a life-waster.

Anonymous: Coming from an immortal monster, I am a life-waster.

Edward: What?

Anonymous: You don't fool me, any of you. I know who and what you are.

Melissa: Thats creepy.

Anonymous: No it's not Melissa,

Angel: Don't say her name as if you know her.

Anonymous: I am only referring to her as her screen name, why is that so wrong?

Angel: Don't give me that.

Stefan: Its Damon, my brother.

Edward: Damon Salvatore. I should of known!

Stefan: He always does this, ruins things.

Anonymous: I am not Damon

Stefan: Yes you are, I can see you!

Anonymous: You are wrong

Stefan: Damon, don't be a child.

Edward: This is ridiculous!

Angel: I'm sorry about this Melissa

Melissa: It's fine, and Damon – grow up!

Anonymous: For the last time you morons, I am not Damon Salvatore. I know him, yes but I am _not_ him. Stefan, I'd be more watchful if I were you.

Angel: Is that a threat?

Edward: What?

Stefan: What?

Anonymous: Yes you morons!

Melissa: Damon, stop it!

Anonymous: Melissa...

Edward: Don't you dare!

Angel: DON'T!

Melissa: What??

Anonymous: Oh Melissa... (A/N: No Jon.. I wrote this a long time before I met you so I didn't take this from you, sorry haha)

**Melissa has left the chat room**

**Anonymous has changed their name to: IhaveMelissa**

IhaveMelissa: Morons

Angel: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Edward: Where is she?

Angel: Isn't she at home?

Edward: No!

Angel: WHAT!?

Edward: I can't find her either.

**Edward has turned mobile**

Edward: let me know if you hear anything

Angel: Okay I will !

Edward: thanks

**Melissa has entered the chat room**

Melissa: HELP ME

**Melissa has left the chat room**

Angel: MELISSA!

Edward(mobile): Angel, it might be a trap.

Angel: Maybe, but I hope not.

Edward(mobile): Oh darling, lets go fuck each other!

Angel: Okay! My place or yours! (hahahaha)

Edward(mobile): What? What the hell?

Angel: What just happened there!

Klaus: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I always knew you two wanted to fuck each other

Edward(mobile): Who the bloody dang poop are you sexy man?

Angel: I wanna tap dat ass

Klaus: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Angel: YOU'RE THE ANONYMOUS GUY!

Klaus: Shoot

Angel: You idiot

Klaus: Angel, I am much stronger than you. I have many more abilities. One slip of the wrist and your precious Melissa has left this world.

Angel: You wouldn't!

Klaus: And why wouldn't I

Angel: Please...what did she ever do to you

Klaus: Nothing, _she_ didn't

Damon: Klaus, if this is about Elena or Katherine just take them!

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Tempting Damon, tempting but no, I've wasted enough time with them already.

Stefan: What!

Klaus: You didn't hear Stefan?

Stefan: WHAT!

Klaus: Elena crashed into me, and well...I guess she came with me and now here we are.

Damon: You liar

Edward: Shut up all of you, Klaus: What do you want from us in return of Melissa, and Elena, and whoever else you're torturing

Klaus: Aw Edward, the smart one of the group.

Edward: Will you tell us your demands?

Klaus: In due time. Later guys! Oh, Melissa has a message. She can't type right now, so I'll type it for her.

Angel sent a voiceclip: MELISSA! I LOVE YOU! [ Play ] [ Stop ]

Klaus: Melissa says, Fuck yes! OH GOD I am loving Klaus!

Angel: BULL SHIT!

Klaus: Yes that was, okay, she is really saying: Angel, please help me. Hahaha Thats pathetic Melissa, very pathetic.

Klaus sent a voiceclip: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH please stop!! [ Play ] [ Stop ]

Angel sent a voiceclip: MELISSA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'M COMING! [ Play ] [ Stop ]

**This chat room has been permanently banned...to messed up for the central computer to compute**


End file.
